holding down the family fort
by stardiva
Summary: ok i wrote this after watching the last nuke epp. hope you all like it! it might have a part two just not sure.


HOLDING DOWN THE FAMILY FORT!

As Noah held his boyfriend, he felt Luke tremble in his arms. Luke buried his face in Noah's shoulder. Noah gently stroked Luke's hair as his boyfriend wept. Luke's father Holden Snyder had been arrested for the murder of Dusty Donovan. Luke was not sure wheither his father did it or not. But Noah had assured him that Holden would never kill any one.

Noah gently wiped away his boyfriend's tears "Come on Luke Let's get you home."Luke was too tired to protest this. With his arm around his boyfriend shoulder , Noah lead the way to his truck. Luke nestled in beside Noah and put his head on Noah's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Noah spoke as he drove."You know now I know where you get your stuborn side from."With his eyes still closed Luke grinned "I know I know. It's the snyder male in me right?"Noah smirked "Actually I was thinking more about your Mom's side. Her and your grandmother." Luke opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. "Yeah I guess i do get it from both sides."Luke kissed him on the cheek "Thanks again for being there for me tonight."

When they got to the farm, they stood in the kitchen, holding hands. Noah put his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Luke sighed as he leaned into Noah's embrace. It was there in Noah's arms that Luke felt the safest. "Come on Luke Its time for you to get some sleep" They headed upstairs to their rooms. They stopped at Lukes room. "Good Night Luciano."They shared a good night kiss. Then they went to their respective rooms.

Noah got ready for bed, after he went to make sure Luke was set for the night. He stood at the door of Luke's room. He smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. Luke was sound asleep in bed. "God!"He thought "He is so adorable. And he is all mine."

He walked over to the bed and adjusted Luke's blankets. Luke stirred but still slept. Noah gently as not to wake his boyfriend. kissed Luke's cheek. "Sweet dreams

Luciano."

Noah left the room, as he did he met Saige in the hall. He smiled at the little girl. "Hey Saige"She smiled "Hi Noah!"Noah asked her. "What are you doing up? "Saige looked at him "I couldn't sleep. and i was hungry." Noah looked at her "Hey you know what ? Come to think of it. I could use a snack myself. What do you say we go down for a late night Cookie raid?" Saige grinned and nodded as Noah spoke a little louder. "Ok Faith, Nat you can come out now. Don't think i don't see you behind that door." The two girls come out from behind the door, giggling. Noah looked back at a still sleeping Luke, He closed the door to his boyfriend's room and turned to face the three girls.

"Ok Ladies, Lets go get those cookies." The three scampered down the stairs. As he headed down behind them he heard Faith say "See told you He'd let us." Noah laughed at this. The girls,like Luke, had Noah wrapped around their fingers . And they, all Including Luke , knew it.

Each one knew how to charm Noah into doing things like this and play videos games with them. Each little girl adore Luke's boyfriend. Noah in turn enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend's sister and young cousin . In the kitchen Noah doled out the cookies and milk. then he got him self a soda and joined the girls at the table They all sat around chatting about school and munching on cookies and giggling, Then the subject of boys came up. Saige and Nat made a face "Eww "they said in unison They finished their snack and went back up to bed.

Faith stayed behind with Noah. Together they began to clean up. Noah spoke "So Faith got any cute boys in your class this year? Got a crush on any one?" Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head. and avoided her brother's boyfriend's eyes.

Knowing better Noah grinned "Is he cute?" In spite of her self Faith nodded slightly as she went to sit back down at the table. Noah went and sat down across from her. "Noah how did you know?"Noah looked at her puzzled. "Know? Know what?" Faith looked at him shly "You know. when did you know that you liked my brother.""

Before Noah could say anything he felt two hands on his shoulders as a voice came from behind him, "Because I told him he was."Noah looked up to see his boyfriend's smiling face looking down at him.

to be continued


End file.
